galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mykarian Empire
The Mykarian Empire is an imperial feudal social construct, governed by an Emperor and containing several species, primarily Mykarians and Vorians. Government The Mykarian Empire follows one ruler: Emperor Raen, also known as the Messiah of Mattias and The Blind Savior. He has absolute authority over the population as well as his vassals, resorting to a feudal system to manage their empire. The divine right of kings is very present in the Empire, and when intertwined with the tenants of Antarism, the Emperor and the Imperial Family have been able to survive for thousands of years. Imperial succession works unlike most other dynastic empires - one of the heirs must kill the current emperor. There is only one political party: The Cult of the Emperor. However the rapid spread of the empire in this new universe has caused political upheavel, and the highly centralized government is now fragmenting, with sub-states forming and becoming nearly independent, waging war inside the realm and rarely answering the Empire's call to war. Feudal Lords Now that Mykarians own several galaxies, the Emperor rules over a total of 10 kings, some holding two galaxies. King Deos Mithros Anakare VII TBC Military Strength The Mykarian Holy Navy and Army are both very powerful, with thick armor and powerful repulsors, as well as strong weapons. Army The Holy Army has around 20 quadrillion soldiers, both Mykarian and Vorian. These are reinforced with large amounts of Mykarians and Vorians that are kept in stasis on-board space stations, giving them one of the most powerful armies in the Perseus-Pisces Supercluster along with their Nanodiamond gear. The Holy Army also has a focus on close-combat, using plasma-sheathed, rapidly oscillating nanodiamond blades to cut through armor with ease. Graphene and nanodiamond shields combined with large repulsors are also seen, as Vorians and Mykarians are both rather strong races that can lift heavy objects. Holy relics commissioned by the Emperor himself are seen among the ranks of the Holy Army, made of nanodiamond and combined with advanced technology. Some of these include the Diviner's Blade, a saber-like sword which uses a maser to heat itself up to temperatures reaching 2000 degrees Celsius and oscillate, while still maintaining its solid form, turning a bright white color. This is coated in flammable liquid to set it aflame, acting as a morale-breaking weapon. This is coupled with the Cleansing Shield, a nanodiamond shield with an incredibly powerful repulsor fueled by a miniaturized antimatter reactor, which projects forward when activates, completely protecting its wearer against even heavy artillery. Some relics are armors, bulky and plated, and often horned. These would have incredibly powerful repulsors as well as very hard nanodiamond, making their wearer effectively impervious to small arms and artillery. Average soldier loadouts include a railgun, rail-pistol, and a plasma sword, although specialists are common, with heavy weapons such as snipers and machine guns providing support to primary assault troops. Navy The Holy Navy has a few billion ships, led by an old dreadnought named Ara Muzdi. This is a Megaship of Mykarian old days, spanning over ten thousand kilometers in length and having its own feudal system and government ruled directly by the Mykarian Emperor. Even the mighty Mykarian Empire does not have the resources yet to create another one of these colossal superweapons, featuring the Yuoan Cannon, a particle weapon capable of melting entire planetary crusts in seconds. TBC Chain of Command TBC Domain The Mykarian Empire holds 18 galaxies currently. * Rynoi Galaxy * Syrai Galaxy * Antola Galaxy * Morunai Galaxy * New Polemos Galaxy * Munlei Galaxy * Rybilt Galaxy * Myntar Galaxy * Unbatur Galaxy * Porulai Galaxy * Corlai Galaxy * Castua Galaxy * Nocturnai Galaxy * Nyibit Galaxy * Runoi Galaxy * Raulia Galaxy * Gotlia Galaxy * Scantuai Galaxy Conflicts The Mykarian Empire has been involved in a few conflicts, the main being their crusades. * The First Mykarian Crusade * The Second Mykarian Crusade * The Third Mykarian Crusade Relations with Other Empires * Cell Minds are a race of self-replicating Boltzmanns. It is possible some survived Obeidon's destruction, but the possibility is miniscule. * Arawn are an unknown race that drove the Mykarians out of Obeidon. All of the Arawn died when Obeidon Category:Articles by User:Yuy168 Category:Articles by User:Orangutans99 Category:Empires Category:Theocracies